HARRY POTTER Y LA ELITE DE AURORES
by mikiptter
Summary: Sexto año Harry Potter esta desolado por la muerte de sus padres pero recibe la visita de tres seres extraños y le daran una noticia que le cambiara la vidaEste es mi primer fic Espero que les gusteDejen RR.
1. N 4 de privet drive

**HARRY POTTER Y LA ELITE DE AURORES**

Capitulo 1

N. 4 de Privet drive

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel fatídico día en el anden 9¾ cuando dos extrañas persona en túnicas negras(Arthur Weasley y Alastor Moody) advertían a un hombre(extraño también quien en su vida vería a una persona así de gorda gruñona y con un parecido abismal a una morsa jeje.. (Vernon Dursley) acerca de lo que le pasaría si molestaban, reñían o golpeaban a una persona de la cual estimaban mucho… esa persona era un joven de ojos verdes y pelo azabache llamado harry potter.

Ese muchacho estaba viendo a través de la ventana del segundo piso del numero 4 de privet drive, sus ojos demostraban una soledad y tristeza inimaginables además de algunos destellos de odio. Un odio profundo hacia la o las personas que se lo causaron, una de aquellas era Bellatrix Lastrange, la originaria de su mirada de tristeza y soledad ella la que le quito lo mas preciado que le quedaba, lo único a lo que le podía decir familia, Sirius Black. Otro merecedor de esa mirada era, Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres, de Cedric y de no se de cuantas otras personas mas, el originario de tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Y por ultimo aquel al que veía como si de un abuelo se tratara, con orgullo y respeto, el cual claro ya había perdido, Albus Dumbledor, si no lo hubiera ignorado todo el año, si hubiera confiado mas en el, si no…si no, no hubiera muerto Sirius, ya no había que buscar excusas lo había traicionado y a pesar de todo le dijo algo que lo desmorono internamente (mas si se pudiera) le conto la profecía.

Esa dichosa profecía, que resumiendo decía que se convertiría en asesino o asesinado. Se sentía desecho, abatido además de que por dentro tenía una sopa de sentimientos ninguno más bueno que otro. Si alguien lo hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera presenciado un aura negra que lo abrazaba, las pocas cosas que tenia fuera de su baúl empezaban a flotar, los muebles estaban temblado y el aire se hacia mas frió… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le vinieron imágenes un montón de imágenes que creía que ya estaban perdidas, eran imágenes de alegría (cuando llego a Hogwarts, cuando conoció a ron ,su primer partido de cuidich) amor(sus padres cargándolo cuando era bebe, el DIA que invito a Cho, cuando paso la navidad con Sirius) orgullo( la fundación del ED, cuando le dio su merecido a malfoy en la clase de duelo), otras imágenes y de repente seso. Al abrir sus ojos se fijo que estaba en una habitación en blanco y había en el centro de esa habitación 3 personas eran….

-Papa , Mama, Sirius

-hola hijo como estas-dijo James

-hola bebe-dijo Lily

-que paso campeón-Sirius

Sus ojos se le aguaron, lentamente se acerco a ellos observándolos y cuando estaba a pocos metros se le abalanzo a su mama y empezó a llorar.

-tranquilo Harry nosotros también te extrañamos -le susurro Lily

-c-co..como- fue lo único que logro pronunciar luego de parar de llorar.

-pues tu lo hiciste Harry, sentimos tu llamado desde el mas allá, además que nos mandaron a contarte una noticia importante y automáticamente aparecimos en este lugar que aparentemente es tu subconsciente-le respondió James

Luego Harry se fijo en Sirius que le sonreía y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un _lo siento_.

Sirius se acerco a harry y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y cariño y le dijo- no fue tu culpa campeón, yo sabia a lo que me enfrentaba y desgraciadamente subestime a bellatrix pero no te culpes si fui, fue por querer recatarte como lo hiciste tu por mi cuando viste la visión y eso demuestra lo mucho que me quieres por eso no me arrepiento de nada y tu también deberías hacerlo.

Harry al oír eso sonrió de verdad como no lo hacia desde bastante tiempo y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo ya no tenían esa mirada de soledad y tristeza si no que una de amor, alegría y decisión, una decisión indomable, una decisión para acabar con dicha profecía de una ves por todas, para acabar con voldemort y hacer de este mundo un lugar feliz para el y sus amigos, para que nadie sufra como el a sufrido, para que ningún niño quede huérfano y para que todos tengan un mundo de paz.

Hijo- le dijo james- además de que tu lograras convocarnos te queríamos decir que nos llamaron para decirte que vas a recibir una carta de una orden llamada la orden de Merlín-ante la mirada incrédula de harry james siguió explicando- esta orden no es como la del fénix esta orden es mas poderosa solo un selecto grupo de magos extremadamente poderosos diría hasta mas que dumbledor se encarga de buscar al heredero de Merlín y queríamos decirte que ya ha habido dos herederos el primero fue un joven valiente llamado Godric Griffindor y como tu eres el heredero de Godric también eres el heredero de Merlín- James. Lily y Sirius se reían de la cara estupefacta de harry que estaba tratando de procesar los nuevos datos y luego logro articular milagrosamente un…..!QUEEEEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Pos eso mismo bebe- le dijo lily- por eso venimos para decirte eso y de que irías a entrenarte con ellos para poder romperle su…-ya ya lily relájate-le había dicho james- en resumen harry ellos te llevaran para entrenarte y que le puedas ganar a voldemort-termino diciendo Sirius

Harry después de charlar con sus padres y padrino de diferentes cosas lily sintió un escalofrió y dijo- hijo es hora de que nos marchemos pero recuerda que te queremos mucho-los volveré a ver –dijo Harry-tal ves nada es seguro-le contesto James-pero recuerda campeón ay gente que te quiere y se preocupa como los weasleys y hermione, los de la orden y albus aunque aya echo errores es un humano después de todo y recuerda que no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte-dijo sirius- y por cierto cuando veas a moony salúdamelo y dile que lo queremos-termino James

Papa, mama, Sirius yo se que nos volveremos a ver no se cuando y como pero lo se, así que hasta luego y los quiero-dijo harry

ADIOS TE QUEREMOS MUCHO-dijeron los tres al unísono al momento que una luz segadora lleno la habitación….

En ese momento despertó es su cama, se sentó y se pregunto si fue un sueño y en ese momento una hermosa lechuza negra brillante como la noche y traía una carta amarrada a su pata, la cogio y vio con los ojos sobresaltados que decía.

_Para Harry James Potter_

_N. 4 de Privet Drive Surrey_

_2° piso_

_De: La orden de Merlin_

Con la mano temblorosa pero también con decisión abrió la carta y la leyó

_Estimado Sr. Potter_

_Nos agrada informarle que debido a los acontecimientos llevados acabo en los pasados 5 años le queremos informar que nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas y esas sospechas eran sobre su existencia como heredero de Godric Griffindor y de Merlin._

_Por lo mismo nos complace anunciarle que en 15 minutos después de que se consuma esta carta será visitado por un mago de nuestra hermandad para llevarlo al lugar donde será entrenado hasta que tenga pleno uso de sus poderes y conocimientos._

_Por ultimo se despide de usted.._

_Ernes J. Dawnler_

_Premio Merlin primera Clase exJefe del Wizzengamut y Director de la Orden de Merlin_

Apenas acabo de leer la ultima palabra la carta se prendió en llamas consumiendo la misma. En ese momento Harry que no estaba muy concentrado debido a todos los sucesos ocurridos en las pasadas horas, guardaba sus cosas en su baúl con mucha torpeza y se estaba preguntando a la ves que harían sus tíos cuando se dieran cuenta que no estaba o en que haría la orden al ver que había desaparecido y apenas termino de pensar aquello sonó el timbre.

Bajo las escaleras abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a una persona con una túnica negra elegante con un bordado en el pecho de un león con porte señorial como si fuera el jefe de una gran manada encima de un peñasco con un fénix parado arriba de su hombro( claro si es que los leones tienen hombro) al quitarse la capucha de la túnica para dejar al descubierto su rostro Harry se quedo boquiabierto y lo único que pudo articular fue un mudo susurro

- Lupin……


	2. Explicaciones

Holas… quería agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y si es posible pedirles que dejen reviews, por que además de que es reconfortante saber que están leyendo mi fic, me gustaría sus opiniones sobre la historia si les gusta, si quisieran que ocurra algo mas adelante, por ejemplo yo ya tenia planeado que Harry se enamorara, así ke…. que prefieren ke sea un har-her o un har-gin o un har-x(me invento a la chava de mis sueños jeje)…. Ay se las dejo por cierto el primer capitulo lo edite pero si me paso editándolo tardo mas por ke si ya se dieron cuenta yo no uso que o c uso en ves de eso la k jeje..nos vemos y los dejo con el segundo kapitulo.

Capitulo II

Explicaciones

Al quitarse la capucha de la túnica para dejar al descubierto su rostro Harry se quedo boquiabierto y lo único que pudo articular fue un mudo susurro.

Lupin……

Hola Harry podemos pasar a tu habitación es necesario k hablemos- esto ultimo lo dijo bajo para que solo Harry lo escuche, subieron a la habitación, al cerrarla lupin le aplico un hechizo anti-intrusos y uno silenciador además que obscureció la ventana para que nadie los pueda ver (mas bien para que los de la orden del fénix no anden de fisgones..) cuando termino de asegurar el cuarto, hizo aparecer un cómodo sillón y se sentó en el.

Bueno Harry, siéntate por k podemos tardar un poco-al decir esto Harry se sentó en su cama y lupin hizo aparecer dos tazas de te y le dio una al muchacho- bueno Harry pregunta-hee…prof. Lupin usted es de la orden de merlin?- Pos… Harry digamos que soy una nueva adquisición para la orden, la verdad es que apenas hace dos días k soy un miembro y eso es gracias a ti, y por favor Harry dime Remus, ten en cuenta que ya no soy tu profesor-esto ultimo lo dijo con una gran sonrisa-esta bien prof digo Remus y dime por que es eso que gracias a mi?- bueno primero te voy a decir en que consiste la orden y lo que va a suceder contigo y luego te contesto ok-dijo remus-esta bien Remus- bueno Harry como te habrán dicho tus padres la orden de Merlin se encarga de buscar al heredero de merlin-recibió un asentimiento de Harry y continuo- entonces ya que lo encontraron o sea tu, se encargan de entrenar al heredero para que tenga pleno uso de sus poderes y tomar a su cargo a la Elite de Aurores- para cuando dijo eso Harry tenia un hermoso poema por cara ya que no estaba seguro si estaba sorprendido o entusiasmado, feliz la verdad es que no se distinguía.

Y dime remus que es la Elite de aurores?-termino de diciendo Harry- a eso iba, bueno la Elite de Aurores es como una ramificación de la orden ya que en la orden es exclusivamente compuesta por cinco magos altamente poderosos hasta me atrevería a decir que uno es mas fuerte que Dumbledor y ellos son los que se encargaran de entrenarte, en cuanto a la elite ellos son los máximos aurores de cada país de cada continente ahora tenemos unos 120 afiliados dispersados en todas partes del mundo-termino Remus

Y dime remus tu que eres como es que estas aquí?-dijo Harry- Bueno yo soy de la elite pero mi primera misión es venirte a buscar ya que en tu entrenamiento vas a estar descomunicado del mundo pero yo voy a estar en tu entrenamiento como tu guardián( o tutor ) además de que te daré noticias del mundo mágico ya que tampoco me puedo desaparecer como tu, si no la orden sospecharía y en cuanto a eso de ser tu guardián eso es decisión tuya ya k no kiero k kreas que trato de suplantar a sirius ni nada de eso -esto ultimo lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y un rubor en sus mejillas, Harry sabia que Remus era lo ultimo que le que daba de su familia, era el ultimo amigo de sus padres y padrino, también sabia que el no tenia familia por eso, claro que lo iba a aceptar.

Claro Remus tu sabes que no eres un suplente de sirius tu eres Remus, eres moony(no se si así se escribe lunático en la versión inglesa ay me corrigen) eres como un tío para mi, oye como esta eso de que estaré descomunicado del mundo mágico- dijo Harry- bueno harry es que en el lugar donde entrenaras el tiempo pasa mas rápido de hecho tres veces mas rápido eso kiere decir que tu entrenamiento va hacer de tres años para el lugar al que vamos pero solamente uno aquí, pero antes que nos vayamos al lugar predestinado puedes escribirle cartas a tus amigos que quieras y para la orden del fénix, eso si no les digas que yo soy de la elite, es para que no sospechen y me anden preguntando ya que no me gusta andar mintiendo ok-dijo Remus.

Esta bien Remus- en ese momento cogio tinta y pergaminos y empezó a escribir las cartas, al terminarlas las ato a Hedwig (no se si ese es su nombre por fa me corrigen si no es) y antes que se vaya le susurro al oído, por favor entrégalas a sus destinatario pero no regreses a mi en un año volveré para ir a buscarte ok, mientras quédate con Hermione yo se que elle te cuidara como si fuera tuya así k cuídate preciosa-y antes de que salga volando la lechuza le mordió su oreja con kariño komo despedida y se fue volando- bueno remus creo que es todo nos vamos- esto ultimo lo termino con una gran sonrisa-esta bien harry coje tu baúl y toca esta medalla es un traslador que nos llevara al lugar del entrenamiento-le mostró una medalla de plata que contenía un escudo y en su centro avían dos varitas cruzadas a una espada, lo toco y en ese momento Remus dijo-Actívate- y en ese momento sintieron el común tirón por el ombligo y cuando cayeron en una gran planicie el cielo era de un azul hermoso pocas nubes avían en el y al fijarse por donde remus se dirigía que do boquiabierto era un castillo inimaginable, fácilmente tres veces mas grande que Hogwarts con una cadena montañosa tras de el era una imagen inolvidable y en eso Remus le dijo con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción por la cara de su protegido- vamos Harry no te vas a quedar ahí nada mas viendo el castillo- en eso Harry sacudió su cabeza y se fue corriendo tras su padrino.

Eran las 7 de la mañana en una hermosa pradera, ahí había una casa de tres pisos junto al lago tenia un frondoso huerto lleno de varias verduras (zanahorias, calabazas, brócoli, etc.) y un jardín bastante amplio, la casa se veía un poco desgastada por ser el habitual hogar de un sinfín de generaciones de pelirrojos era La Madriguera, pero todo ese momento fue interrumpido por un sonoro grito realizado por la matriarca de aquella familia.

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY despiértate en este momento ya llevo media hora tratando de levantarte- le quito su manta de un jalón-acuérdate que hoy vienen los Granger y le prometiste a tu padre desgnomizar los jardines y el huerto, además de arreglar tu cuarto, vamos muévete, muévete -y como todavía no se levantaba le dio en donde mas le dolía –Ronaldo si no te levantas NO HABRA DESAYUNO –como si le hubieran dado un cubetazo de agua helada se levanto como de rayo y se metió en el baño, mientras la señora weasley salía del cuarto en la puerta de enfrente salio una muchacha rasgándose sus ojos y le pregunto- mami que es todo ese griterío-nada hijita vuelve a la cama que es temprano-no déjalo mami ya no me puedo dormir- entonces se bajo con su mama para ayudarle con el desayuno.

Ron bajo las escaleras escuetamente por lo adormilado que estaba pero solo llego a la mesa y sintió el olor de cocoa caliente y huevos con tocino(o Bacón)

Se le abrieron los ojos y saber de donde, pero ya tenia una tostada(pan tostado) con mermelada en su boca(es rápido el chico no..jeje) y enfrente de el la pelirroja también desayunaba, cuando llego Arthur Weasley papa de los chicos- hola hijos como amanecieron-dijo sacudiendo la cabellera de ron- guiem mapa- RON deja de hablar con la boca llena, bien papa, que vamos a hacer hoy?-dijo Giny- pos Ron tiene que desgnomizar el jardín y el huerto, tu ordena tu cuarto por que hoy llega hermione querida- contesto Molly- esta bien mama.

En ese momento llego hedwig y dejo una carta para Ron y otra para Giny y como vino se fue para entregar las ultimas dos cartas, ron estaba algo extrañado ya que Harry no le había mandado ninguna carta desde que llegaron de hogwarts ni siquiera le había contestado a sus cartas solo cada tres días mandaba una para que la orden no se alterara pero ese DIA no era DIA de su carta y mas extraño era que también le había mandado una a Giny así que sin mas la abrió y leyó en voz alta.

_Querido Ron _

_Hola compañero cuando recibas esta carta espero que estés bien de salud al igual que toda tu familia, tal vez estés extrañado por recibir esta carta cuando no es DIA de ella, bueno quería decirte que ya estoy bien, he superado lo de sirius, y también decirte que este año no iré a hogwarts por causas que no te puedo decir por carta pero que cuando llegue el momento te diré también te pido que no trates de buscarme cuando termines de leer esta carta por que ya estaré lejos no se si en este continente pero si se que no podrán encontrarme lo único que te diré es que voy a extrañarlos mucho, a tu mama por ese cariño que siempre me a demostrado, a tu padre por que se que es un gran hombre, a los locos que tienes por hermanos(recuérdales que sigan con los inventos) menos percy y también a Giny así que ron por favor cuida a Hermione(se que se sentirá un poco mal) y dale una que otra a malfoy de mi parte así que por mi parte es todo cuídate compañero y nos vemos dentro de un año._

_Se despide Harry James Potter_

_Heredero de Godric Griffindor y heredero de Merlin_

_P.D. No te molestes si no te dije de mis Herencias es que ni yo las conocía hasta hace unos días._

En ese momento dejo la carta en la mesa cansadamente, Molly estaba de pie abrazada a su marido llorando komo si haya perdido a uno mas de sus hijos Arthur la consolaba diciéndole que estaba bien que harry sabia cuidarse solo pero también se acordó que Giny que había recibido una carta y le dijo-hija la tuya que dice-termino de decir pero su voz también se sonaba entrecortada, giny paresia ausente pero se recupero y abrió la suya y empezó a leer.

_Querida Giny_

_Talvez te extrañes al recibir una carta mía pero la verdad es que como ya había hablado tanto contigo por lo de ED y por tu participación en la sala de los Misterios en el Ministerio ya te veo como una de mis mejores amigas como Luna y Hermione (también neville pero el no es amiga jeje-)_

_Te quería decir como se que Ron no se tomara bien eso de que me marche te pido que lo ayudes para que lo supere yo se que hermione si me entenderá y si siguen con el ED (espero que lo continúen) te pido que tanto tu, como Luna y Neville, ayuden a Ron y a Hermione para controlar a los muchachos no mas me queda despedirme de ti y desearte la mejor de las suertes._

_Con cariño Harry James Potter_

_Heredero de Godric Griffindor y Heredero de Merlin_

Termino de leer la carta y molly ya no lloraba y Arthur le dijo que iría a ver a Dumbledor en eso se fue directo a la chimenea le lanzo polvos flu y las llamas se volvieron verde se para arriba de ellas y dijo fuerte y claro Despacho de Dumbledor.

Era temprano cuando una persona con una larga barba blanca caminaba por los pasillos de hogwarts estaban solitarios ya que no eran temporada de clases esa persona era Albus Dumbledor (quien no lo suponía :). Pero se fijo como una hermosa lechuza blanca y ya sabia por el ave de quien pertenecía y no paro de volar, cuando paso encima de dumbledor soltó la carta que callo en las manos de albus y siguió de largo y salio por un ventanal abierto, Dumbledor estaba extrañado por que después de aquel berrinche que tubo harry con el pensó que nunca le iba a mandar una carta y siguió caminando hasta su despacho mientras la abría y se disponía a leerla.

_Estimado Director Albus Dumbledor_

_Cuando reciba esta carta seguramente ya no me encontrare en privet drive, también le cuento que no asistiré este año a clases por motivos que no puedo decir por carta, igual le quería mencionar, que aunque no me gusto nada su actitud para conmigo, sobre el tema de usted sabe que, e decidido darle una oportunidad para volver a empezar y que esta ves me diga toda la verdad cuando lo vuelva a ver ya que yo lo respeto por el gran mago que es, también me gustaría que cuando llegue el momento platiquemos sobre como aremos para que me vuelva a aceptar para el séptimo año y por ultimo le digo que no me trate de buscar y no ponga a la orden a realizar mi búsqueda ya que solo estará malgastando a la orden, en una misión que no podrán realizar, mejor póngalos a tratar de atrapar a uno que otro mortifago y que si encuentran a Petter no le hagan nada ya que el es MIO al igual que Bellatrix._

_Se despide Harry James Potter_

_Heredero de Godric Griffindor y Heredero de Merlin_

Al leer la ultima parte de la carta albus se paro en seco, ya sabia que harry era heredero de Griffindor por varios sucesos pasados pero no sabia lo de ser heredero de Merlin, en ese momento llego a su oficina y en ese instante de la chimenea salio un Arthur weasley con cara de procuración y antes que pudiera decir algo albus al ver su cara le interrumpió-es por harry cierto-no lo hizo komo pregunta sino komo afirmación, y le contesto Arthur-Lo sabias albus –no arthur pero me llego esta carta-y que vamos a hacer no nos podemos quedar así-ya se arthur por lo pronto ay que llamar a todos los de la orden para que estén aquí al medio DIA-esta bien albus iré a ver a mi familia y hasta al medio DIA-termino diciendo arthur mientras se metía a la chimenea y se volvía a la madriguera, entonces albus se sentó en su silla mientras se preguntaba en donde y lo que estaría haciendo su alumno favorito.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y una muchacha de pelo largo y ondulado de ojos color miel claros, despertaba en una hermosa mañana, se levanto y se dirijo al baño, cuando salio del baño vio que al pie de la ventana se encontraba una hermosa lechuza blanca con una carta en su pico, se acerco a ella y tomo la carta le dio un poco de agua y algo de sorpresas lechuziles y al ver que no se iba creyó que esperaba una respuesta y no le dijo nada y se dispuso a leer la carta.

_Querida Hermione_

_Hola como estas, espero que bien te quisiera decir que cuando leas esta carta ya no estaré, en mi casa de privet drive y que tampoco voy a poder ir a este año escolar, por causas que no puedo mencionarte por carta, pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien y no creas que es por lo de sirius ya que eso es pasado pero ya lo supere, si fue algo difícil pero ya estoy mejor, también te quería pedir que cuides a hedwig por que donde voy a estar no se me dejara comunicarme con nadie y si pudieras continúes el ED junto con Ron, Luna, Neville y Giny, y por ultimo no dejes de ser komo tu esfuérzate mas en los estudios por que cuando llegue vas a ver que te daré pelea jeje. Nos vemos y no me busques ni tu ni ron ya que no me van a encontrar._

_Un abrazo Harry James Potter_

_Heredero de Godric Griffindor y heredero de Merlin_

_P.D. No te molestes si no te dije de mis Herencias es que ni yo las conocía hasta hace unos días._

Cuando termino de leer se le asomaba una lagrima por su mejilla y se prometió a si misma y por Harry que continuaría con el ED y con sus estudios se esforzaría mas.


End file.
